


I think you should cool off

by iwtv



Series: Peach Verse [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, an especially hot day at the peach farm, james appreciates peaches and thomas at the same time, peach verse cont'd, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv





	I think you should cool off

It was an unusually hot day, cloudless and even with the shade of so many peach trees they found they had to stop and rest every few hours.

James was never one to be lazy even on a day such as this, but while he took his break and Thomas went back to plucking the yellow-orange fruit from the trees James found it not so bad.

Thomas had finally given in and removed his shirt, wrapping it around his head and letting it cover his neck. He wore a pair of plain brown trousers and light boots. He could have been a pirate, James thought, if it weren’t for the too pale and too smooth skin of his chest and back. James watched Thomas’s long fingers reach up and curl themselves around a fat peach and yank it off, arm muscles flexing as he dropped it into the barrel below. He twisted on the stool and James watched the well-toned muscles of his stomach work, watched as the sweat trickled down the back of his neck. His cheeks were flushed and his hairline was damp. He wiped a forearm over his brow and James traced the veins in his arm. James licked his lips.

“I think you should cool off,” he said from where he sat in the shade. Thomas turned to him, then eyed one of the buckets of water they always brought on hot days. He finally nodded and shrugged, stepping off the stool and dousing the water bucket over his head. It cascaded like a mini waterfall over him, soaking his hair and body.

“Come here,” said James.

Thomas sat the bucket down and ran a hand through his hair, scratching it so it was spiked at odd angles when he was done.

“I don’t think we’re going to get much more done today,” he said as he made his way over to James. “We might try again before dusk, when it’s cooled off some– oh”

James had grabbed Thomas’s wrist and gently yanked him down over top of his lap. Thomas straddled him, letting his legs sink into the soft ground on either side of James’s. James let his back rest against the tree trunk and pulled Thomas into a kiss. His hands roamed over Thomas’s back and along his ribs, wet and cooling from the water. Thomas sighed into his mouth, thumbs stroking his cheeks.

“I see now it’s counter-productive to allow you to watch me work,” he said, blue eyes glinting mischievously. James let the tips of his fingers slide under the tops of Thomas’s pants and skim along.

“I’m fairly certain I could have watched that all day,” James muttered in reply. He cut off Thomas’s playful retort with another kiss.

***


End file.
